A strange crossover circuit
by bluetopaz.av
Summary: A teenager named Antonia Grey found once a machine in a box in her garden. With that machine she opened a black hole and now she and Eduard Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist must get out of there. How will they get out?


Chapter 1

,,Damn school is sooo hard!,, says Antonia a teenage girl who loves the anime and manga of Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto.

,,You are lucky though.,, says Alexa, Antonia*s best friend.

,,Why you say that?,,

,,Beacuse you are a very sharp student! All your grades are sooo good that the teachers love you as their own kid.,,

,,You think that?,,

,,Isn*t it obvious? They are always talking about you!,,

,,Yeah, I think you are right...,,

,,I am ALWAYS right. OK?,,

As Antonia was near her home, she said good bye to Alexa and rushed home. When she entred in the garden there was a strange box. The box was not big it was rather small. She took the box with her and enterd in the house. Happily no one was home. Antonia went straight to her room. She fixed the machine inside the box. It really seemed with a gun.

,,Phew I finnaly fixed the machine!,, Antonia said happy. ,,Let*s try it!,,

When Antonia shoot with the machine, a gigant black hole oppened and Antonia was sucked in.

While flying in the portal Antonia noticed a familiar anime personage. It was Ed from Fullmetal Alchemist. Amazed by what she saw, Antonia took a fast look at her body. She was all animed.

,,What the heck! I am anime!,, she said amazed.

,,Who are you?,, asked Ed.

,,My name is Antonia Grey. I think it is my fault that we are here.,,

,,How can you say that? The black hole just opened in my world and I was sucked in. I don*t think it is your fault. By the way my name is Eduard Elric, call me Ed .,,

As they were speaking, they could see a strange light. They both closed their eyes and woke up in a strange forest.

In conclusion they were completely lost.

,,Now what? Are we supposed to be attacked by a monster or something?,, said Antonia confused.

,,I don*t know. I think we shall explore this land. We may find someone.,, said Ed more confused than Antonia.

,,By the way, Ed why are you so short?,, asked amused Antonia.

,,DID YOU JUST MAKE ME SMALL! I WILL KILL YOU!,, said nervous Ed.

,,Hahaa! I expected this reaction from you!,, said happily Antonia. ,,But you can not kill me because there will be no one to help you with surviving in this forest!,,

,,Did you just hear what I heard Sakura?,, asked a blonde guy to a pink haired girl who appears to be Sakura.

,,Yeah, and I think they are spies from other villages! Let*s follow them, Naruto!,, said the pink haired girl.

,,Shht! Ed, I think someone is watching us!,, said Antonia quietly.

,,Really? Then we are supposed to get this someone to answer us!,, said Ed with a commanding tone.,,HEY WE KNOW YOU ARE WATCHING US! SO COME HERE NOW!,,

,,Daamn! I knew your plan was going to ne ruined Sakura!,, said Naruto nervously.

,,And you say it is my fault!,, said Sakura, almost sure that she will kill Naruto.

,,Guys, I think you don*t have time to argue.,, said Antonia to Naruto and Sakura.

,,Yea right and who are you? Or should I ask what are you?,, said Sakura

,,I am Antonia Grey, this is Eduard Elric.,,

,,By the way where is this Eduard Elric, Antonia? I don*t see him.,, said Naruto

,,Now you said it...,, said Antonia amused by what will happen.

,,I AM EDUARD ELRIC! AND I SWEAR THAT IF YOU MAKE ME SMALL AGAIN YOU WILL BE DEAD!,, said Ed furiously

,,Yeah right. By the way I am Naruto and this is Sakura.,,

,,Can you tell us where are we? We are a bit lost...,, said saddly Antonia.

,,Huuuh? You actually say that you don*t know where you are?,, said curiously Sakura.

,,Then this mean that you are not some spies from other villages?,, asked Naruto.

,,Of course not dummy! If we were then we would not ask you!,, said Antonia

,,Heehee... Here you have a point here...,, said Naruto

,,Then who are you?,, asked Sakura.

,,Let me explain...,, said Antonia

After Antonia explained to Naruto and Sakura what happened to her and Ed, Sakura wanted them to talk to lady Tsunade.

,,By the way Sakura what will happen to us after we talk to lady Tsunade?,, said curious Antonia.

,,I don*t know. But if you really are good people then there should be no problem lady Tsunade is a good person. I think you will have a room so do not worry!,, said happy Sakura.

,,Antonia, I didn*t ask you but are you an alchemist?,, asked Ed.

,,No, I don*t think I am an alchemist, why?,,

,,Beacuse you siad in the black hole that it*s your fault that we are here now,,

,,Yeah, it is indeed my fault. But I am an ordinary girl I think.,,

They arrived at lady Tsunade*s office.

_Knock! Knock!_

,,Who is it?,,

,,Lady Tsunade it*s us Sakura and Naruto. We have someone hwo has to talk to you.,, said Sakura.

,,Enter, all of you.,, said lady Tsunade

The four of them entered in the room.

,,Who are you too?,, asked lady Tsunade.

Antonia told her exactly how it happened. Then Tsunade decided that Antonia and Ed will stay in the village until they find a way to return to their own worlds. Tsunade ordered for the two of them a guest house. In the house there were two rooms, a kitchen and a bath.

,,Cool house don*t you think Ed?,, asked Antonia

,,Yeah pretty cool.,,

What is up with him? Eh, it doesn*t matter now. Wow it is for sure hard for me not to scream cause I am a crazy fangirl. For them it is like I can see the future. And now that I met all of them is even greater. This is just awsome! I don*t think that someone observed that I am missing. That is sad. But now I know that I must see some of Ed*s alchemy woow I really want to see! _(Antonia*s thoughts)_

_Knock! Knock!_

,,Yes?,,

,,It*s me, Antonia. Can I enter?,,

,,Sure.,,

,,So, how are you?,,

,,What do you mean?,,

,,Why are you sad?,,

,,I*m sorry. It*s just that I don*t know how is my brother Alphonse.,,

,,Alphonse?,, Oh yeah, he has a brother, I almost forgot.

,,Yeah, I hope he is OK.,,

,,Hey do you want me to cook you something? In my world I was a good cook.,,

,,Yeah, I am pretty hungry,,

,,OK!,, said Antonia happy

She cooked some amazing spagetti with a great sauce. Ed ate so fast that Antonia didn*t even saw when he finished eating.

,,Ed, I will go shopping. We need some ingredients for food.,,

,,OK. But be careful.,,

,,Ok,,

Whew I am amazed by Ed*s speed of eating. It*s like he never ate spagetti. Of course it wasn*t as good as mothers. Oh, mom I miss you!

She arrived at a shop with groceries and she bought some vegetables. Then she passed by a shop with meat.

I think we need meat too.

Then she bought some meat.

She passed by a junk food shop and saw Choji and Shikamaru.

Arguing as allways huh? Those two are strange. Better hurry up cause it*s getting darker outside.

,,HEY YOU!,, shouted some drunk stranger.

,,Who me?,, said Antonia scared.

,,Yea you! Give me all your money and I won*t hurt you!,,

,,There is no way that I will give you my money!,,

,,So you want a battle, don*t you?,,

,,I didn*t say that!,,

But the drunk moved so fast that he even scratched Antonia.

What should I expect from a village full of ninjas? Better fight him than get killed! I feel some words coming from my heart. I should shout them!

,,MOON, PRISM, POWER REJECT!,,

As she shouted those words, a pink light appeared that knocked down the drunk.

I should hurry home!

She picked up the groceries and rushed home.

,,I am home!,,

_Silence.._

Oh he must sleep. Ok then, let*s arrange those groceries.

She arranged the groceries and went into her room.

_BOOM!_

,,Antonia, wake up!,,

Huuuh, what is that should I wake up?

,,Moning Ed...,,

,,There is no time for that! We should get away!,,

,,Why?,,

_BOOM!_

,,Whoa! What was that!,,

,,I don*t know. Let*s get out of here!,,

,,K!,,

They did get out but something was waiting for them outside, something BIG. It was a monster that was transported here by the black hole as well.

It is all my fault! Beacuse of me these people are in danger! I need to stay here to help them!

,,Ed, I will stay here and fight with the ninjas! It is all my fault that the monster is here!,,

He might have something to do with the Philosopher's Stone. If it is true then I should get it for my brother.(_Ed*s thoughts)_

,,Hey Naruto! Need help?,, asked Antonia

,,I am OK. I don*t need ... AHHH!,,

_DUMB!(Naruto fell like an idiot)_

,,You really need my help Naruto!,, said Antonia.,,MOON, PRISM, POWER REJECT!,,

Again the pink light appeared and knocked down the monster.

,,Everybody let me take care of the monster!,, said Ed

Ed clapped his hands, a blue light appeared and a large barrier was formed. It sealed the monster. Then Ed got inside the barrier and searched for the Philosopher's Stone.

,,Ed what are you doing? It is too dangerous to stay near the monster!,, said Antonia.

,,Danger won*t make me scared so shut up.,,

,,But Ed...,,

Antonia was cut by Ed:

,,I said shut up!,,

,,Then I will have you knocked down too! MOON,PRISM,POWER REJECT!,,

The same pink light appeared and knocked down Ed. Naruto helped Antonia and them both got Ed back into their home. When Ed woke up he realised that he was alone in the house and he runned to the monsters barrier. Antonia was inside. She was searching with the power of the pink light, the entire body of the monster.

,,What are you?,,

,,I am a normal girl.,,

,,I asked you, what are you, Antonia?,,

,,I don*t know,,

,,Then you should let me search the monster and you just sit and watch!,,

,,Never!,,

,,I have to find the Philosopher's Stone not you! My brother*s body, I will get it back with the power of the Philosopher's Stone!,,

,,Do you think you will find that here in this damned monster Ed? Do you think that the Philosopher's Stone is so easy to find? If it was that easy to find why didn*t you find the stone in all this time? Just give me a break!,,

,,What*s the fuss about? Got problems with your girlfriend?,, said sarcastic Naruto

,,Do you want to die?,, asked Antonia with the most serious tone that no one ever saw.

,,Did you just say that this gir is my GIRLFRIEND?!,,

,,Yea you shorty!,,

,, Shorty?! What else you want to call me: a half-pint bean-sprout midget?! I'm still growing you backwater desert idiot!"

,,Don*t make me an idiot, idiot!

,,You are the only idiot here!,,

For sure I hate boys. But dah everyone know that Ed is a shorty he didn*t had to mention it! I wish to go home! I am so mad at that midget! I want to kill him!

,, MOON,PRISM,POWER REJECT!,,

The light appeared as usual and knocked down both Naruto and Ed.

Ok now I have enough time to think how I will get home. I need that machine. Oh yeah the machine had the same pink light as my own powers do. Sooo I should use them as my magic black hole? Huuuuh what a pain! I don*t even know how to use my powers and I still have to use them as a black hole!

,,Hey, Antonia!,,

,,What, midget?,,

,,Sorry about earlier.,,

,,Huh?,,

,,Don*t make me repeat! I said I am sorry!,,

,,OK, OK you don*t have to get mad and crazy again! When you get mad you are just like a mad sciencist, an old mad sciencist!,, said sarcastic Antonia.,, I think I found a way to go back home!,,

,,Really?,,

,,Yes but I have to train.,,

,,OK,,

,,My powers are the secret of the black hole.,,

,,OH yeah, you said you are not an alchemist, are you a witch?,,

,,NO, OF COURSE NOT! I don*t know what I am, OK? So stop asking me what I am!,,

,,OK, so try to make a black hole!,,

,,OK, but it might not work cause I have no idea about how to use these powers!,,said Antonia worried.,, MOON,PRISM,POWER HOLE!,,

A black hole has opened. Antonia left a letter on one rock so Naruto and Sakura will notice it. Then Antonia and Ed jumped into the black hole. Just like the other time they arrived on a land. This time they saw a laughing sun.

,,What the heck! We are not home!,, said Antonia nervously.

This is the Soul Eater world. We are in big trouble!

Their adventure didn*t end. They had to make sure Antonia has enough time to recover from the power loss she suffered but mor importantly they have to find a way out of the desert where they were transported by the black hole.

The end of the first chapter: Welcome intruders in NARUTO WORLD


End file.
